Loving You
by suena
Summary: Poor plain and alone; Wealthy beautiful and descended from one of the most powerful families in all the land. Sesshomaru and Rin could not be any further apart on the spectrum, so then what is it that keeps them coming back together time and time again?
1. Meeting you

**Full Summary**: _She was loving, unkempt, poor and an orphan. He was proper, wealthy, cold and came from a family of high classmen. How is it that he could want her? How is it that he could be engaged to one of the most influential, beautiful, richest and organized demoness in the country and still crave the touch of this mere woman? _

**SUENA:** Well this plot came to me along with several others in the past few months but this one in particularly has been so constant that I just had to begin it even though I wanted to wait and finish up my other story, "When You Were Mine," Before starting anything new. Well please enjoy it, and all reviews are appreciated. I Do Not Own Inuyasha or any of the characters affiliated with the series.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong> Meeting You

_Hey, I'm a golden lady_  
><em>What's wrong with being poor?<em>  
><em>I have to say it to make you understand<em>  
><em>Hey, I'm a golden lady<em>  
><em>My poor baby, take off<em>  
><em>Now it's time, I should get going<em>

_Golden Lady- Lim JeongHee_

The sun was rising, pushing the moon and stars back, it's rays turning the black night to a purple haze, the dark blue clouds to pink, leaving dew in the place of cool winds.

She sat on the railing four stories up watching it unfold, her white skirt fluttering gracefully, her legs swinging back and forth. Large brown eyes took it all in, the colors, the smell, the sounds of the awakening city. Letting her eyelids drift shut she sucked in a deep breath, filling her lungs. 'This is life.' She told herself, 'The first day to the rest of my life.' Using the words of her mother before her she lifted her spirits and let herself off the railing, back unto the balcony.

Rin opened her apartment door, walking past the messy living room, stepping into the small kitchen she smiled and opened the fridge. Leaning into the light she picked up the orange juice and shook it about, pulling off the lid she drank what was left of it from the container. "Ah!" She exclaimed turning to throw it in the trash only to find the bin overflowing. "Shit." She muttered jumping when something bumped against her ankles followed by loud purring. "Chii! You scared me, girl." Rin laughed reaching down and lifting the cat, "You hungry?"

Opening the cabinets she rummaged around for a bit, 'I thought I bought some food last week...did I?' She asked herself as she moved the seasonings and canned food around. 'Guess not...' Looking down at the black kitten she smiled, "Sorry, Chii! I'm going to have to run to town and get you some food!" Rin told the animal as she set her back on the floor.

Grabbing her skirts waistband she slid it over her hips and down her legs leaving the garment on the floor while she continued on her way, pushing the door to her room she stood in front of her drawers, pulling the knob she opened the top drawer and searched for a pair of slacks only to find a pair of jeans. After going through the other three drawers she came out empty handed and resigned herself to the pants.

'These have to be at least five years old,' Rin thought holding them out in front of her, "And five sizes too small!' Glaring at the pile of dirty clothes pushed against the wall she sighed, 'I need to wash soon.' Sucking in her tummy Rin pulled the pants up and fought with the button to close. "Gah!" She huffed finally getting it through the hole. "How did I ever fit into these?" She wondered shaking her head.

Grabbing her shoes she slid them on and grabbed her purse from her bed and the keys laying on her nightstand. "I'll be back, Chii!" She closing the door. Making sure it locked Rin smiled and waved to her neighbor, an aging old man smoking a cigarette, "Morning Totosai!" She chirped.

"Ah, good morning Rin." He replied, his voice scratchy and forced.

Jogging down the stairs she was winded by the time she reached the ground floor, 'I'm taking the elevator when I come back!' She vowed walking towards her 1994 Ford Ranger, the small red truck with its sun stains and hail damage was her pride and joy paid off by one long summer of working two jobs along with any side tasks she could find. She ran her hand over it as she walked to the drivers side. Pulling out her keys she unlocked the door and jumped in. Turning it on she pulled out of the apartment buildings reserved parking lot and into the road.

Flicking on the radio she smiled and settled for a popular station and sang along to the song playing. At the red light she glanced at the review mirror and gasped, "Wow! My hair looks like crap!" She wailed reaching for the console she retrieved a hair band and made quick work of her raven tresses. Pulling it all up in a messy pony tail she smiled and nodded, "Yep that looks better." Gazing at her reflection she felt her smile falter for a bit before quickly turning away from the doe eyed girl staring back at her. The quintessential Plain Jane she was reminded her too much of her mother before her.

Stepping on the gas as the light flickered to green she gazed at the picture of her mother and father hanging from the review mirror. The couple grinned happily in each others arms, nestled between them lay a baby, its cheeks pink, eyes staring wide and curiously up at the camera.

The city of Koigan was just beginning to awaken, the early morning rush was just finishing up leaving behind idle traffic. Stores and outlets lined the streets, with huge hotels set up right next to them for easy access. Small businesses pushed to the outskirts where Rin drove by had early risers up and along the sidewalks. A man riding a skateboard flew past the walkers, a young woman with her arms full of leashes commanded a small pact of dogs varying in breed and a small child teetered about, a toy train in one hand, his mothers grasped tightly in the other where a few faces in the growing crowd.

Pulling into a large store Rin quickly secured a parking spot as closest to the doors as she could get and reached across the seat to the floor board of the passenger side. Coming out with a magazine she flipped through the pages of sales boasting how their prices beat the competition, stopping when she found the page she wanted. Carefully she ripped out the square coupon for 50% off any purchase of brand name cat food. Pulling her wallet free from her purse, she shoved the bag beneath the seat of the truck and tucked the coupon deep inside her pocket as well as her wallet.

Making her way to the front of the store she was stopped by two small girls, one holding a box of doughnuts the other a small sign, "Hello, ma'am, would you like to buy some doughnuts? We're from the Koigan Girl Scouts Troop Six and we're holding a fund raiser for an upcoming trip!" The tallest of the two said cheerfully.

"Hmm...How much are they girls?" Rin asked her stomach growling.

"Well one doughnut costs $1.50 a half dozen is $12 even."

"I'll take one," Pulling out her wallet she grabbed two bills, "Go ahead and keep the change." She said smiling when the two worked in unison, one taking the money the other grabbing a wax slip of paper and grabbing a pastry.

"Thank you ma'am for your contribution!" They said giving Rin her breakfast.

"Good luck." Rin wished them continuing on her way into the store.

Passing the isle's of cosmetics, then antibiotics she found the pet section at the back of the store. "Cat food, cat food, cat food..." She murmured to herself tapping her chin as she scanned the shelves finally finding it she smiled, "Cat food!" She said smiling. Looking up from the brands she blushed at her behavior and laughed, "Sorry!" She said sheepishly.

The man lifted his eyebrows slightly but said nothing, gazing at him from the corner of her eye Rin felt her heart race a bit. Amber eyes accented by magenta shadowing and thick lashes stared out looking over various brands of canned food, high cheekbones lined with twin stripes the same shade as the one along his eyelids made it evident that he was indeed youkai. Silver hair cascaded down his back, reflecting the dim light that the store offered easily, he had small elfin ears and was easily a foot taller than herself. Sharply dressed in a black blazer with a white button down tucked into black slacks he had to have been on the wrong side of town. His beauty was far beyond that of any other man she's ever seen.

Pushing that aside she watched him stare at the canned food until it dawned on her, "Do you need help?" She asked reaching out and grabbing her favored brand of dry cat food.

The man turned to look at her, surprising her with yet another youkai marking set in the middle of his forehead his bangs framing it prettily. His eyes assessed her silently quickly writing her off, "No."

Taken back by his cold demeanor Rin's smile fell, hugging the bag of cat food to her hip she turned and begun to walk away but half way down the isle an image of a kitten came to mind, its bones frail from not getting the proper nutrients, cries weak from sickness it contracted through a faltering immune system. Shoulders sagging she prepared herself for the mans disposition and stalked back to the youkai.

"Is it a kitten, or cat?" She asked.

The man glared at her this time, his displeasure outright now.

Looking to the set of food he was looking at Rin nodded, 'Okay cat.' Reaching up to the top of the shelf she pointed to a bag, "This is the best thing you can give your cat, it's got premium ingredients and is very light on their stomachs, but if you want canned food, that there," She said pointing to another brand, "Is best. It's basically the same as the dry food but with a gravy sauce that makes it taste better to your cat." Thinking for a moment Rin smiled, "Dry food will last longer if stored properly but most cats really like canned. If you mix tuna in with the dry food though it's pretty much the same shit." She said. "Bye!" She called from over her shoulder as she walked to the cashiers.

'I'm so proud of myself!' She thought getting into the express line. Reading the headlines of the magazines set up beside the candy display she moved with the line until it was her turn. The cashier, a pretty woman smiled at her, "I hope you found your items easily!" She said ringing up the bag.

"Your total is $7.38."

"Oh I have a coupon!" Rin said reaching into her pocket, 'That's odd,' She thought searching the other side only to come up with the same result. 'Fuck!' Flipping open her wallet she scoured for the coupon but only found five crisp one dollar bills. 'I had to have dropped it when I pulled out my wallet to pay for the stupid doughnut!' She recalled assessing her situation and finally sighing in defeat. "Uh...I'm going to have to put it back, I'm so sorry." She said, her face flaming up, feeling the curious stares of the people lined up behind her. 'Poor Chii...'

The woman's smile disappeared at once replaced by an annoyed stare, "That's fine, ma'am." Grabbing the bag she dragged it behind the register.

"I'll pay for her bag as well as my own." A deep voice said from behind her.

"Huh?" Turning around she sucked in a deep breath, the youkai stood before her his eyes locked with her own. Caught between not wanting his charity and her kitten's rumbling tummy she bit her lip and finally lowered her gaze, "Thank you very much."

The woman stared at him for a few seconds, "Um, yes sir." She said scanning his own bag of food and pulling Rin's back up. "I hope you found everything to your liking today!" She said, her eyes softening, lips curving into a generous smile. "Your total is $18.23."

The man pulled out his bank card and quickly swiped it. He typed in his password and took the bags from the woman's outreached hand.

"Would you like your receipt?" She asked extending the slip of paper.

"No." He replied handing Rin her bag of food.

"Please come again, sir!" She called after them as they left the store.

Clutching the bag tightly to her chest she couldn't bring herself to look at the man, her pride not allowing her apologize, her conscious telling her she should. Instead she reached for her wallet and withdrew the five bills, "Here, this is all I have on me now, but if you would like to leave me with a number I can call you when my next check comes in and give you the rest." She said holding out the cash.

"I don't want your money, I am simply repaying a favor." He said continuing on his way.

Staring after him, Rin sighed and let herself wonder what it would actually feel like to touch his face, to touch his heart but quickly cut herself off, 'Keep dreaming, girl. Keep on dreaming.' Shoving the bills back in her pocket she smiled at the little girls still doing their best to sell their sweets and grabbed her keys. She hoisted the kitten food in the seat next to her and rolled down the windows letting in the late autumn breeze.

Leaving the store she drove back to her home in silence, the radio turned off leaving her to her thoughts, that is until a rather loud roar sounded from a motorcycle pulling up beside her truck. Turning to the obnoxious sound she gasped at the sight of the familiar silver hair falling down beneath a black helmet and flying out from behind the man driving the bike.

"Well, what do you know." She laughed, honking her horn Rin waved as the man turned to look at her from behind the tinted glass of the helmet but made no motion to return the favor instead he turned back to the road ignoring her completely.

Pouting her lips Rin followed his lead and ignored him as he had her. "I guess I should go and exchange the bills for coins if I'm going to wash clothes. Now that I have some money left over." Turning into a manual car wash Rin cashed in three of the five bills and spent the other two on an off brand of detergent.

When she made it back to her apartment she went around her small home picking up discarded clothing from every nook and cranny she could think to look in. Finally with a basket full of clothes, and Chii in a food induced slumber she headed to the buildings laundry mat.

Locking up her home, she placed her book on top of the clothes and hoisted the basket on her hip while she grabbed the detergent in the other hand. Walking down the hallway she gasped when Totosai's front door swung open and out came the man from before. He stared at her in turn, the same question she was wondering flashing through his eyes.

"You!" She breathed shocked as the old man came out of his home.

"You have to take him Sesshomaru, your father gave me instructions and I do not intend to cross him." Totosai said, holding up a fat tabby cat. "Please, otherwise Inu No Taisho will never forgive me."

'Sesshomaru.' The name sounded old, regal, frightening.

He still stared at her, his face blank, eyes calculating.

"What are you staring at?" Totosai asked turning and smiling, "Hello Rin."

Red-faced Rin nodded, "Hello Totosai, um please excuse me I ha-"

"Give him to her." Sesshomaru said cutting off Rin.

"What?" Both Rin and Totosai asked.

"Give the feline to Rin." Sesshomaru repeated turning on his heels and walking down the stairs leaving behind a confused Rin, and a helpless Totosai.

"That damn Sesshomaru, always was a hard man to deal with." The old man complained, "Well there's no other way," He said as he placed the cat in the basket along with her other possessions.

"Hey! Uh! Totosai what am I supposed to do with another cat? I just barely got a new kitten!" She asked.

"Not my problem. Inu No Taisho, of the western lands sent him to me from the with the orders to give him to Sesshomaru, but since he won't take him what can I do?" The old man asked.

Her resolve quickly faltering she let out an exasperated sigh, "I guess I can keep him for a little while, but only for a couple days, you need to find him another home, because I don't have the money to take care of two cats." Rin said walking back to her apartment and setting the cat inside.

"Well, boy...girl?" She asked the cat, lifting its tail she quickly checked, "Boy, what should we name you? Wait, should I even name you at all?" Pressing her nose against the cats she kissed it's forehead tenderly, "How about we call you Ah-Un?"

The cat purred as her fingered worked their way down his back.

"Okay..." She said, "I gotta go start the laundry otherwise I'll be showing up to work naked tomorrow." Picking up the basket she once again headed for the door and found the bag of food she'd picked out for Sesshomaru waiting beside it. "Well at least you wont go hungry, boy."

Walking to the edge of the balcony she looked down at the parking lot with little hope that he'd be there.

No one was in the lot, and certainly no motorcycle was in sight.

Closing her front door Rin continued on her way to the laundry room unaware of the golden eyes fixed to her back, watching her as she went about the chore.

'Rin.' The man thought, brushing back his silver hair from his shoulders, turning on his bike he pulled out from the opposite end of the building just as his left pocket begun to vibrate. Pulling to the side of the road he glanced at the screen for a moment before answering the call, taking off his helmet he held the device to his ear, "What?"

"Well that's no way to answer your wife to be." A smooth voice tsk'ed from the other end.

**-TBC**

**SUEN****A:** Thank you for reading, please review.


	2. Taste

**Chapter Two**: Touch

"_Well it's late tonight  
>And I see the look in your eyes<br>They lighten you up like a burning fire full of desire  
>And I touch your face<br>And you move with grace  
>And our lips collide in a burning ride with a warm embrace."<em>

Rin woke up to a certain charcoal kitten bouncing around me legs. "Chii!" She groaned rolling over and successfully startling the kitten into jumping off the bed. She pushed herself up on her elbows careful not to roll off her twin sized mattress and squinted at the digital clock set on her night stand.

'I really need to clean.' She thought pushing an old Mcdonald's cup out of the way and an old pudding cup. 6:38AM She laughed and promptly turned back over. 'I am _not_ getting up this early on a Sunday!'

She closed her eyes feeling the fog drift over her mind.

_He smiled at her, the look transforming his whole face. A golden sun set only proved to enrich the moment as he reached out entwining his hand with hers. She folded into him so easily, as she wrapped her arms around him laughing as she did. _

"_Rin!" Came a woman. _

"_Mom?" Disbelief thick in her voice and eyes, Rin peeked over Sesshomaru's shoulder to find her mother winking at her, beside her stood her father. _

"_You know we are watching you, right Rin!" Laughed her Dad as she blushed. _

Then she woke up. Tears running down her cheeks. She lay in bed, starring up at the ceiling as she recalled her parents faces, her mothers laughter. The smell of her fathers cologne. The way her mother would run her fingers through Rin's hair whenever she'd get close enough to.

Then she thought about the man. 'Sesshomaru. Well that's an embarrassing dream. Too bad it didn't get anywhere.' Ignoring the ache in her chest and the butterflies in her belly Rin glanced to the left.

9:13AM

'Might as well get up.' She figured throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

Stretching herself she stood wearing only a pair of underwear and a T-shirt. "Chii, Ah-Un! Here kitty-kitty-kitty!" Standing still she listened for the soft padding of paws but was only greeted by silence. 'Some company you guys make.' She huffed.

Walking through her small one bedroom apartment she stepped over a discarded magazine she'd dropped a few days before, 'I'm hungry, what to make, what to make.' Stepping into her small kitchen she opened the door to her pantry and opened Chii's kitten mix, taking a scoop she laughed when she finally heard the cats come running. "That got yall up, fatsticks."

Pouring Chii's food, she quickly picked up the bigger Ah-Un who was already nosing Chii out of the way. The cat yowled but accepted it's fate. "You know better than that!" She chidded, opening the cats' adult bag. "This one is yours!" She said repeating the task and setting the cat down in front of his plate. "She needs those kitty nutrients, and you big boy need a diet." She tsked as Ah-Un gobbled down his breakfast.

Opening the blinds on the window overlooking the sink, then the large hanging shutters on her balcony Rin smiled as the light came in then grimaced at her dirty apartment. 'Mom always did say I was messy.' Glancing at her overflowing trash can she sighed. "Okay guys!" She said loudly, "Time to clean up this mess!"

Skipping her morning meal, she walked into her living room and turned on her radio. With that she spent the next 4 hours sweeping, dusting, wiping, scrubbing and vacuuming.

Finally she sat back on her old couch, a big soft cream colored monstrosity that had to have seen better days and sighed. "Smells better, huh guys?" Rin asked looking at her snoozing cats. She simply watched them, their bodies reminding her very much of her parents. 'Mom was always so small compared to dad.' She thought taking in Chii's thin dark body and Ah-Un's hulking orange and white one.

Her gaze then stayed on Ah-un, 'It's been 9 days already... Totosai you old fool!' Rin thought, 'I don't want to get attached and then have someone come take him away...'

Grabbing her purse she sighed. It was her only day off this week and she had to go mail off the water bill, electric bill and rent. 'Payday and I'm already broke. Sounds about right.' She thought sliding on a pair of shorts and trading out her wrinkled sleeping shirt for a fresh clean one. Slipping into her flip flops she was soon on her way out. 'Hair!' She thought quickly laughing at herself, 'Always forgetting my hair!' digging into her bag she pulled out a scrunchie and fixed her hair up on the walk down each flight of stairs. Red faced and huffing she reached her small truck and jumped in. Turning the key to the ignition on she was out of her complex and off.

Driving through the small town, she looked about, hoping to see a glimpse of the man she'd been dreaming about. Instead she pulled into the office of the small water company, and read the hours.

"_Hours of Operation _

_Mon-Fri_

_7:00AM-5:00PM_

_Sat_

_9AM-12PM_

_CLOSED SUNDAY"_

So Rin took the envelope and pushed it through the mail-slot built into the door and watched as it fluttered to the floor into a pile with at least ten other messages. Walking back to her truck she quickly made her second stop for the day and paid her electricity before finally heading home for her last. Parking nearest to her apartment as she could she quickly walked around her building to the office and slid her rent into the mail slot as well. Heading back the way she came she begun her jog up the stairs.

Huffing and puffing the final few steps she smiled and leaned against the railing trying to catch her breath. On her floor there were six apartments, all had red doors with gold trimming. Hers was no different, which was why it caught her attention so quickly. The white paper hung snugly in the standard letter holder just above the top bolt on her doorknob.

Unfolding the crisp white paper she read, 'I will be needing the feline back.' It read in leaning heavy cursive. '-Taisho S.,' and below that was a number.

Heart racing she quickly unlocked her apartment door and walked in. Both sad about losing Ah-Un and excited about hearing from Sesshomaru again she couldn't contain herself and quickly swept up the orange tabby who'd raced out from wherever he'd been to greet her.

"Oh, Ah-Un!" She cried holding the car out in front of her even as he fought to be let down, "How am I going to let you go?" The cat only stared with a bored if not pissed off expression. She snuggled him close to her chest, ignoring his yowls and cuddled him.

Until he scratched her, "OUCH!" She yelped glaring at him, "Fine, ugly! Go off, I'll be glad to be rid of ya!" She pouted setting him back on the floor letting him scamper off before attending to her scratch.

'Relax!' She told herself running cool water over the area, 'How has just his number got me all jumbled up like this?' Even as she thought it her heart begun to race, her hands shook as she took hold of her phone and dialed his number.

"_...Ring...Ring...Ri-Hello?" _

She felt her heart falter at the sound of that smooth voice she'd heard so few times but had already memorized. Even so, she pushed away her nerves and gathered her courage, "Hello, I'm looking for a mister Taisho?" She said referring to the name he'd left her on the card, 'Better not to let him know I was eavesdropping.'

"Speaking." He replied, his voice cool, in the background Rin heard another telephone ring.

"Ok, well I received a letter on my door, oh my name is Rin LeAnn we met a little over a week ago." At the sound of static she continued on, "Anyway, the letter said you were wanting Ah-Un back? Well I Sti-"

"Ah-Un?"

"The..The cat, I named him Ah-Un... seems like he had two different personalities, one moment he's loving and very good, the next he's beating up my other kitten, Chii and scratching at my heels! So I decided to give him two names." Rin laughed nervously.

"Yes well I will be by to pick him up at 3 in the afternoon tomorrow evening. You will be compensated for the care you have provided. If this time conflicts with any prior engagement you have I can reschedule his pick up for another time." He said, and she melted at the sound of his voice.

"Yes that will work..." She begun without thinking, 'Work...WORK!' "Wait! I'm sorry but I have to work until 5 tomorrow! I'm sorry but any time after would do!" She said. 'What an idiot I am!'

"That will be fine. 7 would also be an acceptable time." He said.

"Yeah 7 works fine!"

"Ok."

"Ok, thanks have a ni-" She started to wish him a nice day but heard the dial tone telling her he'd already hung up. Looking at her cell she sighed and put it back in her pocket.

That night she let Ah-Un eat two full bowls of food, and gave him some of her tuna sandwich.

The next day she got up, fed her cats, dressed for work at a local restaurant and left for her shift. Eight hours later she was home, stains on her shirt from a new hire spilling pasta sauce all over her, hair in a mess and her feet set up in the air. Two hours, two trips to the laundry mat down stairs and one bath later it was time.

The knock came at promptly 7PM.

"Coming!" Rin called hair still wrapped in a towl, Chii crying after her for attention. She walked out of her bathroom into her room and out to the living room, passing the kitchen she glanced briefly out the sliding glass windows to the setting sun and also caught Ah-Un as he jumped on the rim of the trash can, knocking it and all its contents onto the floor. "NO! Ah-Un!" She yelled as he made a dash for her bedroom. "Bad cat!" She called looking at the mess along with the basket of unfolded laundry on her couch and a bag of Doritos's she'd been munching on after work. 'It looks like I never even cleaned.' She thought and sighed, 'Oh well, let him think what he wants!' Turning the knob on the door she opened it and sucked in her breath.

There he stood, as glorious as she remembered. He wore a black suit and was just taking off a pair of sunglasses when she opened her door. His lips set in a firm line as his eyes moved from her face, down to her old high school basketball team shirt, to her frayed shorts down her bare legs to her bare feet. "Hello." He said.

Suddenly very self conscious she blushed and opened the door wider. "Hello, go ahead and step inside, its going to take me a little while to try and catch him!" She said reaching up to run her fingers through her hair nervously only to find the towel still there. "Oh! Sorry!" She laughed, "Just got out of the shower, forgot to take it off!" Pulling at the towel she looked around for somewhere to put it, setting it on the counter she ushered him him inside.

"If you could just retrieve the feline, Miss LeAnn." He said cutting her to the chase.

Blushing she nodded, brushing off his cool demeanor. "Not much of a talker are you, Mister Taisho?" She asked grabbing a small crate she'd bought Ah-Un, "I took him to the vet as soon as I got paid, so he's up to date on all his shots, just give me a second to find the papers... Uh.. if I can remember where I put them..."

"I see, as I said you will be compensated for the care you have provided and his bills will be taken care of." Sesshomaru said as he watched her. She looked the same as he remembered. Mid-length brown hair, hazel eyes, plump cheeks, average height and weight. Not a thing about her was notable. And yet his youkai was calling for her. Had been calling for her. Her scent was strong, it enveloped him made him want to take her over and over again. Instead he chose to watch. Listen to the blood rushing in her veins and her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"Oh it's ok, I owed you one anyway for the cat food, thank you so much for that by the way!" She said, "Are you thirsty? I could get you a drink." She said opening her fridge and cringing as she noticed only some expired milk and a pitcher of tap water she'd put in a few days earlier after running out of ice.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Well if you want to take a seat, it might take me a little bit to find the papers for the vet." Opening a drawer she hardly remembered to used in order to hold important papers.

He looked around, a small living area with a large older style television set perched on a chipped wooden stand, a huge DVD player just below. A tattered beige loveseat was the only other furniture offered and that was currently occupied by a white basket of clothes. He looked closer and noticed one of the shirts had the logo of a restaurant he hadn't heard of.

"I'll stand." He said. Watching as she shuffled through the papers.

She sighed, her hands were shaking with nerves as she looked. Checking her purse she smiled, "AHA! Here it is!" She said bringing him the vets bill, "This is the vet I took him to, his name is Dr. Chell, he's on North Main, near the Wal-Mart. He has his rabies vaccination and was checked for worms as well. He is healthy although the vet did say he needs to lose weight." She advised.

"I will take care of that, thank you." He said taking the paper from her hands, her scent wafted up his nose as she came in close, he noticed her thick lashes, the blush high on her cheeks.

Feeling his eyes on her, she glanced up at him only to be caught in his gaze. Her lips parted in a soft 'O' as she looked at him from up close. 'He's so gorgeous and oohhh he smells good.' She'd only been with a man once before so she wasn't exactly a blushing virgin, but she didn't remember wanting that man as much as she wanted the one in front of her. She wondered if that intense gaze would smolder in bed and even briefly thought about his body nude before reigning in her thoughts.

Sesshomaru watched her lips open, soft pink which caught him off guard. He hadn't seen a woman's face nude in a long time. She wore no makeup at all, no perfume permeated the air just the smell of clean soap and skin... and arousal. He could smell her want and that was all the perfume she needed to be completely irresistible to him. "Rin," He called halting her retreat, then he smiled charmingly, a born hunter he knew exactly how it would disarm her, he knew exactly how undeniable he was, "Come to dinner with me."

"Me?" She asked dumbstruck. "Oh, yes!" She agreed then remembered, "I-I mean, I can't. I'm sorry. I don't have any money... thank you anyway." She laughed blushing wildly at her admission.

"My treat, to you for taking care of the cat." He purred taking her hand.

Her heart sunk as she felt his smooth hands caress her own dry, calloused ones. "I really can't accept that I mean thanks you and all but I just hate for people to pay for me and it would be my second time making you do so." She shrugged enjoying the feel of his hand for a second more before reluctantly pulling hers away.

"Rin," Grabbing her hand again he pulled her close and smiled, "Its ok, let me take

you out."

Wide-eyed, she starred up at him and nodded, "O-Okay, just let me get dressed!"

"Alright." He purred leaning in close, he kissed her cheek. "You're very pretty, Rin."

Rin blushed and quickly fluttered away, "Give me a second."

He nodded and backed away.

Walking to her bedroom Rin smiled, her cheeks glowing. She quickly splashed water on her face, toweled off and grabbed her sneakers.

She brushed out her hair and pulled it back with a simple brown clip. Checking herself out in the full length mirror she sighed. "Ready!" She called, quickly giving Chii a kiss on the head, "Wish me luck!" She whispered happily.

Sesshomaru turned away from her kitchen, which was just as untidy as her living room and nodded surprised at her as she walked toward him. Aside from her hair being pulled back and shoes she hadn't gotten dressed at all but he did not comment simply nodded and held open the door for her. "I will drive us there." He offered.

She nodded as they walked into the hall, "Hello Totosai!" Rin smiled, waving to the old man smoking a ciggaret.

"Hello, Rin. How ar- Sesshomaru!" He gaped as the man followed her out.

"Totosai."

"He came back for Ah-Un," Rin smiled, "Have a good night!" She called walking to the stairs.

The old man said nothing, simply stared after the retreating forms.

Rin walked into the lot and looked around, "So are you sure you can drive with me on the back? I mean I have a truck if you want to take that instead." She said referring to the motorcycle she'd seen him ride.

He pressed the keys to his vehicle and took Rin's waist, steering her towards it.

Rin let out a low whistle as she watched the lights blink on the sleek car. "Wow, that's some beauty you got there." She told him, "What year is it?"

"2014."

"Man, srt8! That is some Serious American muscle! I've always loved the bodies on the Challangers!" She laughed.

He watched her, his curiosity piqued at the strange human. Most lesser being shrank in his presence, starred in awe at him, but she was completely unaware. She was at ease with life itself it seemed, even though she lived in squalor from what he saw. Messy, brash, unorganized. She was everything he was not. In all his years he'd been among the rich and powerful, never even sparred a glance at anyone in a lower class than himself. His family was one of the oldest in the land as well as the most powerful. So why would he lower himself?

He opened the door for her and watched that blush spread across her face. She got into the passenger side and continued to explore the vehicle. "Seat-belt." He told her before shutting the door and walking to the driver side.

He examined his car out of the corner of his eye, it was one of his less expensive vehicles but he supposed to the average joe it would be something to behold.

He sat down, closed the door and turned on the car. With a low hum it started with just the slightest of vibrations.

Rin made a sound of joy and grinned up at Sesshomaru.

Struck for an instant he watched her eyes go from hazel to the darkest of greens and her face flush with life from that smile. Reached over, and pressed his cool hand to her warm cheek. "You are a curiosity."

Rin laughed and shook her head, "Thanks a lot, not everyday I get called that."

He smiled and for the rest of the ride they talked about Rin, he asked curiously and she answered truthfully.

Before she knew it Sesshomaru was parking. Rin gasped as she looked up at the building, The Steamed Pot. It was rated number 4 on the cities top eateries. Rin had never been herself because of the prices but she'd heard it was one of the best places to eat. "Oh wow, have you eaten here before?"

"I have, it's alright." He said leading her into the restaurant.

She breathed in the aromas floating around the room, from steak to a deep earthy scent and sighed. "It smells amazing in here!" She gushed mouth watering.

The hostess smiled as she greeted them, "Hello Mr. Taisho, thank you for choosing to dine with us tonight!" She said, her bright blue eyes glistening at him, blonde curls framed her heart shaped face and a white dress was draped lovingly over a very petite body.

"Just two." He said nodding to her.

The woman glanced at Rin,displeasure on her features before replacing it with a smile, "Right this way, please follow me."

They were seated in a private booth, hidden away in a small nook from the rest of the restaurant. The woman smiled again at the pair, "James will be your server for the night, I hope you both enjoy your stay!"

As soon as she was gone a good looking man took her place, his smile broad, eyes soft, "Hello, I'm James and I will be your server for the night. Can I get you two a drink?" He asked handing them their menus.

"Aged Scotch on the rocks." Sesshomaru ordered.

Rin skimmed her menu at the variety of drinks all unfamiliar all as exotic sounding as the last. "Um... do yall have Coke?" She asked laughing, "Sorry I figure its my safest bet."

The server smiled kindly, "Not a problem, Ma'am. Is there anything else I could get you to start with?"

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine I will just try and figure out what I want to eat." She said.

And for the next hour and a half they sat, Rin learned that he was a business man, running the finances and keeping up with what comes in and out for an empire his father built almost two hundred years before. They loaned money, built hotels, owned resorts, restaurants, banks and to Rin's delight a popular football team.

He was over 150 years old, but still had the looks of a man in his mid-twenties. He was never married, never had children and had only one half sibling.

She could feel his eyes on her the entire time and she could feel her heart flutter in her chest every time he looked into hers.

It was the first time she'd ever truly felt special, her gut was twisted and her mind was rushing. The food was the best she'd ever had and he was the most amazing man she'd ever met. 'Talk about feeling like a princess...' She thought as he escorted her back to his car after leaving the waiter a generous tip and paying the bill.

All too soon they were back at her apartment building. She smiled and took his hand as he helped her out of the car.

"Thank you so much for dinner, it was really great!" She said, "I will be sad to see Ah-Un go." She said thinking of the cat. "He was such a sour puss though. What made you come back for him?" She asked as they walked up the flight of stairs.

"He is a two-headed dragon demon, his more tame form is a house cat." Sesshomaru said smiling at Rin's stunned expression.

"B-but I took him to the vet and they didn't say anything! And I've had him in my house for almost two weeks and haven't noticed a thing!" She exclaimed opening her door.

"He is a demon admire for it's ability to hide itself even to a demon with a nose and instincts as great as mine. I acquired this information later than necessary." He said.

Sesshomaru gathered up the cat in his crate and looked down at Rin as she held the door open for him.

"I'm sorry for keeping you so long, it's already going to be ten!" Rin blurted trying to keep the conversation going, wishing he could stay longer.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, instead he took her hand in his, set a very displeased but crated Ah-Un down and leaned in close to Rin.

He listened to her heart, smelled the sweat form on her forehead and cupped her jaw in his hand. He thought briefly of someone but continued on.

Rin couldn't stop him even if she wanted to. She wanted it too much to even think about saying no, and even if she knew how to play coy she knew she wouldn't have been able to, not with this man.

She felt his mouth come down on hers softly, like a rose petal touching her lips. Then the pressure became firm, and she knew he was there. And she knew there was no turning back.

Sesshomaru felt his skin burn with arousal and his inner youkai roared to life with a vengeance. He felt his claws itch to grow and tare into her flesh and opened his eyes in surprise. He'd never had such a violent reaction to a woman before, especially not a human woman. They were vile creatures to him, only good for economy otherwise they were better off dead yet here he was more than just a little willing to sleep with one.

Rin sighed in his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, unaware of the effect she was having on him. She pressed her body to his and heard the door shut with a soft click. Although she was not a virgin, she knew very little about sex. She had only done it once with a boy just to see how it was, it was a pleasant experience but nothing she couldn't do without. But this feeling, oh it was something else all together and her body knew it before even she did.

Sesshomaru pressed her against the door, both his hands in her hair knocking the clip out of it, her thrust his tongue into mouth breathing in the gasp she released wanting to taste her very essence. And like a bowling ball it hit him, her arousal.

Like sweet summer rain coming over a bed of flowers. He ran his hands down to her back until he had a firm hold on her ass, lifting her up he spread her legs with his hips and hissed as she cupped his aching manhood with her sex.

Terrified at the sensation Rin drew back unwittingly giving him access to the sensitive skin at her throat. Before she could let out even one protest his mouth was on the base of her neck, suckling it just the slightest bit, turning her objection into a whimper and finally a moan as he continued on up her neck. Closing her eyes and leaning back she let the heat engulf her as he rocked his hips against hers.

Her hands roamed his chest, his neck, his hair and then his nether regions.

They stood touching, feeling, learning and memorizing each others bodies until Rin couldn't take it. "B-Bed, Sesshomaru." She got out as he mouthed her nipple through her shirt and bra.

He wrapped her arms and legs around him and kissed her while he walked into her room. He sat her on the edge of the small mattress and unzipped her shorts with a swift movement then lifted her shirt over her head.

Bare from the waste up Rin blushed and tugged at his suit jacket. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off along with the coat.

Sesshomaru watched the rise and fall of her ripe chest, eyes ablaze with desire, he groaned as she bucked awkwardly against him and knew she was not experienced but couldn't stop the roiling sensations and soon they were both completely naked, bodies pressed tightly together.

He pushed her onto her back, spread her legs and was inside her all in less than 3 seconds.

Shocked, Rin felt the slight pain of his entry mix with the intense pleasure of being filled and couldn't suppress the loud moan that erupted from her mouth as he slammed into her over and over again.

He thrust into her warmth, feeling her tighten around him hotter than anyone before. Seduced by the look of pure unadulterated pleasure etched on Rin's face he could only try and not lose all control of himself. He closed his eyes as the sensations rocked his body like the ocean throwing a boat out to sea he was lost in her body.

Rin wrapped her arms around him, kissed him with everything she had and bucked wildly into his thrusts trying to take in as much of him as she could. She listened to the carnal sounds erupting from her lips and was embarrassed but was unable to hold them in.

He rolled her on her back, quickly grabbed her hips and pushed himself back in as though he couldn't stand not being connected. Leaning over her he pumped and kissed the back of her neck, his male ego relishing the erotic cries from the woman below. He felt her release dribble down his legs and her body slump and couldn't hold on. He pulled out moments before cumming.

Rin felt it, hot and wet as it dribbled over her ass, but didn't care. The only thing she could do was try and catch her breath.

He bent down and pulled her up until she rested on his chest. Together they lay until Rin finally found her tongue.

"I think you killed me." She joked, cheeks still flushed.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, only looked down at her, infinitely curious, a bit ashamed but more than anything at peace.

"I don't usually do things like...that." Rin said looking up at him with shame in her eyes.

"I know." Sesshomaru reassured. "Sleep, Rin. You will need it." He kissed her swollen mouth, got up from the bed and begun to dress.

Rin smiled and nodded.

"I will call you tomorrow." He promised leaning over her, brushing back her hair from her face, and giving her a chaste kiss before leaving the room.

From the bed, Rin listened to his steps, the slight pivot at the door where he must have picked up Ah-Un. Then the click as the door opened and closed.

Sleep came easily to her that night.

–

Sesshomaru arrived home first and quickly parked his car in his large show room. He locked it and headed into his home, a large 15 bedroom estate with two guesthouses sitting on the property. Walking in he turned ignored the fine furnishings and headed straight for the wash room and showered, erasing her scent from his body but not her memory.

As he stood under the faucet he heard her car enter the garage, listened to the click of her heels as she walked up the front steps, into the house, up the staircase. He heard her enter their shared bedroom and set down her keys and bag. She placed her heels back in their box and turned the knob to bathroom and smiled, "Hey baby." Her voice was smooth like liquid honey.

He could smell the faint perfume she wore, and her arousal.

She un-bottoned her white blouse, un-tucked it from her grey pencil skirt and let it fall to the floor. Doing the same with her skirt and underclothes she was soon naked and entering the shower with him. Her red eyes were stunning even for a demon, ivory complexion, naturally pink lips, black hair caressing the very top of her back and a thin almost frail bird-like body made for a very beautiful woman. She kissed him with the ease of someone who'd been doing it for years and smiled, "Mmm, how was your day?" She asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Like any other, Kagura." He said as he kissed her back.

"Nothing new?" She asked as she begun to run her hands over his body.

"No." He answered as he pressed her against the wall and begun to repeat his earlier actions.

**-TBC**

**SUENA: Sorry about the long wait! I do not own Inuyasha! Please R&R **

**I was inspired in this chapter by a song called, "Taste," By The Josh Abbot Band. Its really a great song that reminded me of that instant passion and desire you have for someone which is what Rin and Sesshomaru are going through at the moment and hope if yall listen to it will give the same effect and better enhance the experience, thanks! **


End file.
